20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Online Bumpers
1996-1997 Bumper: The 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo of the time animates as usual, but superimposed over the lightsaber battle from the end of Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back. It fades out, then scenes from various Fox films play out while the address scrolls in from the right repeatedly, with a list of Fox features, in grey, doing the same. These texts appear: "EXCLUSIVE INFORMATION", "INTERACTIVE PROMOTIONS", "ACCESS TO TALENT", "BEHIND THE SCENES FOOTAGE", "CD-ROM SAMPLERS", "MULTIMEDIA SNEAK PEEKS", "INTERVIEWS", "EXCLUSIVES FOR CLUB MEMBERS", "FEEDBACK", and "DISCOUNTS AND SPECIAL OFFERS". The computer text and movie list fade out, and over faint red we see "http://www.foxhome.com". It then blips out like a tube TV. FX/SFX: The Fox Home Entertainment logo, the scrolling, and the texts. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: Weird industrial noises, with a male voiceover saying "Get online with 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and plug in to the future." The white texts are read, alternating between a female voiceover and the same male voiceover. The two, in unison, say "Experience the next century now", then the web address. Availability: Seen on the 1996 VHS releases of Strange Days and Die Hard with a Venegance, among other releases. Editor's Note: If you listen closely, you can hear both voiceovers announcing throughout the entire bumper. One is muffled, while the other is loud and clear. It's unclear if it was intended to be this way or if there was a goof left in the bumper when it hit VHSs. 2001-2004 Bumper: We fade into the second half of the era's 20th Century Fox logo as a computer mouse appears and "clicks" on the screen, inverting itself and the logo, "loading" the words "find it" on a blue digitalized background with a black wipe portrayed off them. On this background, the URL "foxhome.com", in gold, jumps up and down, as do the same white words except smaller and in gold. This repeats itself infinitely on a gold line on the semi-left of the screen. "find it" slides off the screen, with "experience it" taking it's place. then "got it?" then "good". As this happens, the gold equivalents also change (which they also do for the rest of the bumper). A sequence of Fox movies is shown (with copyright info on the bottom of the screen), then the same background returns and the URL from before slides on the screen, in the same bigger white font as the previous words. After another sequence of Fox movies, the words "titles" and "to talent" slide on the screen, then slide off, with "sweepstakes" and "with contests" taking their place, then "trailers" and "to trivia". A few more Fox movie segments are shown before the URL returns again on the background, cutting to one last movie sequence. As the URL returns, the background now features a snapshot of the era's Fox Home Entertainment website, with a few objects "onscreen" moving slightly. The bumper then blips out like a TV being turned off. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: A male announcer says, "Find it. Experience it. Got it? Good. Log on to foxhome.com. It's all here. The latest Fox releases, and your favorites from the past. Titles to talent. Sweepstakes and contests. Trailers to trivia. Find it or buy it at foxhome.com. If you can't find it, you're not looking." Other than that, a rock band song plays as sound effects from the movies are heard as well as whooshes for when the words and URL on the digitalized background slide. At the end, there is a warbling noise then a "zap" sound as the bumper blips out. Availability: Seen on Fox videotapes from the era like Planet of the Apes (2001). Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:20th Century Fox IDs Category:Online Bumpers